twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Huilen
Huilen is a South American vampire and the older sister of Pire. She was turned by her nephew Nahuel who is a vampire hybrid. Huilen is the first vampire to be turned by a hybrid. Biography Early life Huilen was a member of the Mapuche tribe in the mid-1800s. Her people made a living from farming and selling livestock. Her closest friend was her younger sister, Pire. Only one year separated them, and in a way they were like twins. They used their own shorthand language between them refusing to share it with anyone else. Pire was the beautiful one, and Huilen was the strong and capable one. Because of their closeness, Huilen knew when anything changed in Pire's life. However, Pire didn't like to confide in Huilen. Eventually, her sister told her about an angel coming to visit her every night and that she was carrying his child. Knowing that the child was the offspring of a vampire, she fled to the forest with her sister to keep them safe, leaving the rest of their family behind. Huilen hunted for her sister when her strength failed. Approximately one month later, the child ripped apart Pire's body, who begged her sister to care for her child, whom she had named Nahuel, and Huilen reluctantly agreed. Her sister died from the birth seconds later. When Huilen tried to lift the baby, it bit her and turned her into a vampire. When Nahuel's older half-sister, Serena, tried to claim her nephew, Huilen chased her away. Over the years, Huilen had learned to love her nephew and told him wonderful things about her dead sister. Though she did not intend to make Nahuel feel guilty for his mother's death, she did indeed hold him responsible for it. A few years later, Nahuel's father, Joham, looked them up and was pleased to find out that he had fathered a son, who could also turn a human into a vampire. He expected Nahuel to join him, like his half-sisters. He refused, unsurprisingly since he already had a family with Huilen and did not appreciate his father's lifestyle. She was happy to see his refusal. Afterwards, Joham occasionally sent his daughters to try and persuade her nephew to join them to no avail. However, Nahuel has revisited some of them with Huilen. ''Breaking Dawn'' Huilen and Nahuel come to Forks with Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale to witness against the Volturi that Renesmee, another half-human, half-vampire hybrid, is not a threat to the vampires' secret world. After the Volturi left, she stays behind with her nephew during celebration and is one of the last to leave. Bella assumed that she and Nahuel would have gone with the Amazon Coven, but they departed earlier. In the movie adaptation, Huilen says nothing at all and only Nahuel presents his testimony. Physical appearance Huilen is described as a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her English is very accented. As a human-feeding vampire, her eyes are burgundy in color, which darken the longer she does not feed. Personality traits Huilen has a discomfort of leaving her traditional lands, and distrusts vampires due to what Joham did to her sister, the Cullens being the first exception. Though she blames her nephew for her sister's death, she nevertheless learned to love him and care for him. Relationships Nahuel Nahuel is Huilen's nephew. When she first found out about her sister's pregnancy, she did her best to care for her and her child, even though she hated it because it was hurting her from the inside. When Pire died from childbirth, her last wish was for Huilen to care for her son. She loved her sister enough to comply, but only reluctantly. After Nahuel turned her into a vampire, she did her best to take care of him and eventually came to love him. Pire Pire was Huilen's younger sister and Nahuel's late mother. They were fairly close as humans, which was what prompted her to take her away from the village when she found out Pire was pregnant with a demon's child, and then agree to take care of him for her. Even after centuries, she still misses her sister. Film portrayal ]] On August 22, 2011, it was announced that Marisa Quinn will play the role of Huilen in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2 '' Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Nomads Category:Cullen witnesses